


The Devil dances in red shoes

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: David Bowie - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Merlin is a Bowie fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Sunday mornings are made to sin.





	The Devil dances in red shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ottermidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermidnight/gifts).



> My beautiful spies husbands from the eighties need peaceful and sexy moments.

He was walking through empty corridors, sunshine rays letting appearing some dust dancing in the air, the morning sunshine not yet shining too much for his eyes. The Kingsman estate was quiet, not so unusual for a sunday morning and Arthur was enjoying the peace of his kingdom, like Eggsy liked to call their HQ.

 

The criminals of the planet decided to take some vacation and Harry couldn't have been so grateful to them since they let him the extreme pleasure to enjoy a sleepy morning with his lover. Except that the sleepy morning was cut short by this thick headed genius who was his lover. Both men were really relaxing in the arms of each other, taking joy in the fact that they could cuddle in the privacy of their room without being interrupt by someone in danger of death or just needing Merlin's skills.

 

They were against each other, smiling sweetly, kissing softly, caressing fondly each other face and body, whispering bad jokes to make the other laugh louder. Since Harry came back from dead, Merlin was less reluctant to abandon his work for more than few hours, happy to live moments he thought he would have been privated for the rest of his life. They found a new balance in their relationship, being less eager to sacrifice everything for Kingsman. None of them were working for Kingsman, they were Kingsman, but they could be Kingsman together. And at any other time in Kingsman history a pair of Arthur and Merlin had been more efficient than them.

 

Harry was lost in his thoughts, smiling peacefully , his hands holding two mugs of tea, when he heard David Bowie's voice echoing through the corridor. His smile became brighter. Bowie meant an in-good-mood Merlin, even an happy Merlin. Harry should have been grumpy against his lover, leaving him alone in their bed because he got one of his genius ideas to upgrade a gadget and couldn't hold on his excitment anymore. But while he saw his lover running to his lab, it reminded him the younger man he felt in love with almost thirty years ago. When Merlin was smiling more often. When Merlin wasn't haunted by all these deaths he witnessed since there. When Merlin hadn't yet perfected his sassy bastard persona.

 

Soon he was in his lover's kingdom, not his anymore. And Merlin was standing there, beautiful in his casual sleeping clothes, his short letting to Harry the opportunity to admire these wonderful, amazing, sinful long legs and a t-shirt of Queen hanging on the broad shoulders he loved to stroke so much. It was Merlin like nobody else could see him, like just Harry could see him. Harry was leaning against the door frame, his eyes not leaving his beautiful beloved. It was always something to watch Merlin in his own environment. He was perfectly at ease, his hands working their magic, as efficient as in their bedroom when Harry was the only thing in Merlin's mind.

 

Harry entered in his wizard's lab, taking a seat and putting the mug for his lover on his work station. Merlin didn't make a sign to show he has spotted Harry but the Kingsman knew that he was aware of his presence. Merlin could sneak on anybody without them knowing it but it was very rare for someone being able to sneak on Merlin, except when the man was exhausted and literally sleeping on his feet.

 

Harry took a sip of his own tea. The music was still on and Merlin was dancing like the dork he was. It reminded Harry their younger years, when they were able to dance silly on some cheesy pop songs after particulary grueling mission. It always ended with laugh, kisses and fucking the other one on the floor or the kitchen table or the couch or anywhere else from their bed. Harry was the best dancer, Merlin could dance with elegance and finesse when it was required but most of the time, Merlin was dancing like an idiot, a loveable idiot.

 

Merlin was shaking his arse, this beautiful, dreamy, sinful arse, putting a show for Harry's only eyes, knowing that his eyes couldn't leave this particular part of his anatomy. Harry laughed, a cheeky smile on his lips, a lustful glance focusing on this sinful body. Merlin finally threw a glance above his shoulder with a smirk on his lips. This little shit knew exactly what was happening in Harry's mind. And in his pants too. The wink he got from Merlin was the only invitation he needed to join him.

 

Harry stuck his body against Merlin's back, his arms sliding around Merlin's waist. The Kingsman put his cheek against the shoulders of his beloved and let his own pelvis following the rythm of Merlin's. Harry was stroking Merlin's chest, feeling his lover humming the lyrics along with Bowie. Harry's erection was pressing against Merlin's arse and his beloved was chuckling, feeling Harry's indubitable love for him.

 

« You're the Devil » whispered Harry, kissing between Merlin's shoulder blades.

« I was born to make you sin. » answered Merlin, interlacing his fingers with Harry's ones on his stomach.

« Forgive me Father for I have sinned. » moaned Harry, kissing and biting Merlin's neck.

« Lead yourself into temptation. » whispered Merlin, turning around in Harry's arms, his arms sliding around his shoulders, his hands sliding in Harry's hair.

« Amen. » said Harry, his eyes looking in the depth of Merlin's burning green eyes.

 

Their mouths rejoined each other and both of them shared an intense, passionate and sinful kiss. As sinful as the dance of their linked bodies. Sin tasted so delicious.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
